


There's No Place I'd Rather Be (Than On A Surfboard Out At sea)

by Tillyalf427



Series: HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: 19th July: Beach, Flirting, HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Summer, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: At first, when Ikuya had proposed that they should try surfing, Hiyori was unsure how to react. He had expected Ikuya to wait for his reaction before announcing that it was a joke however, he didn't. He stayed fairly serious and Hiyori found himself seriously considering the idea.After all, what did he have to lose?
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Series: HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794115
Kudos: 12





	There's No Place I'd Rather Be (Than On A Surfboard Out At sea)

**Author's Note:**

> So much wasted potential here because I'm too lazy to write proper smut >:(  
> And yes I am Lilo and stitch trash so I mean ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

At first, when Ikuya had proposed that they should try surfing, Hiyori was unsure how to react. He had expected Ikuya to wait for his reaction before announcing that it was a joke however, he didn't. He stayed fairly serious and Hiyori found himself seriously considering the idea.

After all, what did he have to lose?

And he had said as much to Ikuya who had explained that he had seen a poster about it whilst walking the other day and thought it would be something interesting for them to try and Hiyori supposed it made sense. They were both capable swimmers so it would make sense to try something else related to water and at least, if either of them did end up in the sea they would be able to swim back to shore.

And so, Ikuya had rung the phone number listed on the posters he had seen, arranging for them to do a trial lesson that coming weekend.

Neither had known what to expect when they had taken the bus that morning with bags containing towels, drinks, snacks and everything in between that they may need and even some things they may not need however they had figured it would be best to be prepared just in case.

The walk from the bus stop down to the beach was short but the paths were uneven, forcing them to take their time or risk falling however they were soon met with the soft, warm sand, their feet sinking into it with every step they took. 

There was a small beach shack towards the edge of the beach with signs and posters indicating that they were supposed to go over there which, upon doing so, they were greeted by two people, one of whom was introduced as their instructor for the day.

After the introductions, the two of them shed the clothes they had thrown on top of their swimsuits, shoving them haphazardly into the emptier of the two bags and placing them down before turning their attention to the instructor who began explaining a couple of things to them and asking some questions about their levels of swimming experience. 

After sorting them out with boards, they began with some basic things, with the instructor explaining how to wax the boards and why it was needed along with a demonstration which they clumsily followed along with, gaining the approval of the instructor before they began heading further down the beach to where the waves were lapping at the shore, being shown how to carry the boards correctly as they stepped into the relatively warm water.

"We're not going to go too far out, just far enough for you to learn where to lie on the board," The instructor began to explain, stopping when the water was just above knee height. "You both have the leg strap on right?" They both nodded and he continued "Okay so this might take a bit of trial and error but we're going to try paddling out further. You need to be far enough forwards on the board that the nose doesn't stick up too much but if you're too far forwards you're just going to get a face full of water,"

They both tried to figure out the right position, moving and shifting around a few different times when they were advised to by the instructor who occasionally reached out to steady the board or guide them further to one side or the other, however, Hiyori found a strange feeling bubbling under his skin.

The instructor seemed very hands-on with Ikuya, although Hiyori tried not to focus on it, telling himself that it may just be the way they teach and that he shouldn't be worrying about it.

He knew that he was most likely imagining it and even if he wasn't, he knew that Ikuya wasn't the type of person to do anything like that.

"Ah, see. You're starting to get it now," The instructor stepped away slightly, watching to make sure they were both doing okay before clapping his hands together and grabbing his own board. "We're going to go a bit further out now so you can start trying to catch some waves,"

They both nodded and followed after him, using their arms to push themselves through the water, trying to get used to the odd feeling and how different it was to swimming normally and eventually they stopped a bit further out where the waves were somewhat stronger.

"So now, when you see a wave approaching, I want you to start paddling back towards the shore and when the wave gets you, stop paddling but stay on your stomach for now," They both nodded "Great! Once you're confident with that we'll start working on standing up, okay?"

And so, they practised this repeatedly until they both felt confident enough to anticipate the wave and when to start paddling, getting used to the feeling of letting themselves be carried by the waves.

They all returned to the shore, heading a bit up the beach and finding somewhere relatively quiet where the instructor leaned down to draw the outline of a surfboard on the sand.

When he straightened up again, he held his hand out for a high five, pulling them each into a one-armed hug as he congratulated them on what they had achieved so far. And if Hiyori noticed the way his hands strayed too far down Ikuya's back or the uncomfortable amount of time it lasted, he didn't mention it.

"Anyway, let's carry on," 

They were shown how to get up once they had caught the wave, each trying it in turn for the instructor to see, being given pointers with each attempt which they tried to apply quickly.

Hiyori did begin to wonder how much longer he could deal with this when he noticed the longing, almost lustful looks being directed towards Ikuya however, he was trying his hardest to bite his tongue, knowing Ikuya had been looking forward to trying something new and not wanting to ruin it for him.

Even when the instructor became more hand's on than was necessary, Hiyori shoved down his frustration and settled for staring dagger at the instructor with the hopes he would notice and back off.

He did not notice and he definitely didn't back off. 

In fact, when they returned to the water, trying out what they had practised with varying success levels, it got worse.

Hiyori shook the water out of his hair, making his way back over to where Ikuya and the instructor were after another failed attempt and Ikuya was sent on his way to try the next wave.

Everything looked like it was going to go well, he got the timing right and looked like he would even be able to stand up, however, Hiyori's attention was dragged away by the instructor who asked in the most sickeningly innocent tone Hiyori had ever heard

"So you two are close right?" Unsure where this was going, Hiyori nodded and had to physically hold himself back when he continued "Is Ikuya single?"

His fists were clenched tightly and he took a steadying breath, preparing to respond when Ikuya returned, smiling widely.

"I did it, did you see?"

Hiyori didn't even get time to respond before he was interrupted

"You did great," 

And _of course,_ he would say that.

It was the final straw for Hiyori and he turned to face the instructor who had made this entire day way more stressful than it needed to be

"I think we should be getting going now, we're going to miss the bus back, right Ikuya?"

Although confused, Ikuya seemed to pick up on the hurt and frustration in Hiyori's tone, playing along.

"Yeah, the next bus isn't for another hour if we miss this one right?"

It was a blatant lie and they both knew it but Hiyori was too frustrated to care and Ikuya too worried about Hiyori's sudden change in behaviour.

"Oh...Okay," The instructor seemed at a loss for words "Yeah, sure. Do you want to book another lesson...or...?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hiyori gave the most sincere smile he could manage, falling a bit with the sincere part.

"Of course,"

The short swim back to shore and the walk up the beach was filled with awkward silence, Ikuya trying to catch Hiyori's eye to get an idea of what was wrong however he gave no indication other than mouthing a quiet 'one minute'

After quickly returning the surfboards and grabbing their stuff, they said an awkward goodbye to their instructor, making their way back up the beach to where they had come down before.

"Woah Hiyo," Ikuya called, having to walk uncomfortably fast to keep up with Hiyori "What's wrong?"

Hiyori sighed, already regretting his actions.

"I'm sorry," He began "I know you were really looking forward to this,"

"That doesn't matter-" Ikuya interjected

"I was jealous," He decided he might as well explain and leave Ikuya to decide whether he was annoyed or not "I shouldn't have acted on it, but even with my awful vision I could see how much he was staring,"

"I know," Ikuya moved beside Hiyori and took his hand in his own "I did notice...but I didn't want to start anything," He moved to stand in front of Hiyori before continuing, "I thought he'd take the hint but no...So I guess in a way you saved me," He grinned

"I wouldn't go that far," Hiyori blushed slightly, looking down only to feel Ikuya's lips pressing up against his

"I would," Ikuya whispered against his lips "How about we go home, I know something much more fun than surfing we could do,"

"Hmm," Hiyori replied, leaning down for another kiss "That sounds good,"

And if Ikuya had shown up to swim practice the next day covered in hickeys...well Hiyori had no part in that.


End file.
